


Kingdom Hearts: Prince of Enchancia

by Cornholio4



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts, Sofia The First - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Sora and Sofia are siblings, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Sora was the first born son of Miranda and the older brother of Sofia What happens when after Kingdom Hearts II he decides to visit his family and discovers his mother is now married to the King. Adjusting to his new family he gets into a new adventure which involves the Crown Princess of Avalor.





	1. Chapter 1

Years Ago

Destiny Islands an island in the ocean of the Kingdom of Enchancia, a visiting young woman who was a Keyblade Master by the name of Aqua was watching two young boys called Riku and Sora racing. The younger a brown haired boy by the name of Sora had reminded her of her friend Ven.

She had given a speech to Sora telling him to watch out for his friend Riku just in case he goes down a dark path. Before she left she then spotted Sora going to a hut where there was a gravestone. He was kneeling down at it and Aqua once walking over read that the tombstone was for a loving husband and father called 'Birk Balthazar'. She could easily put two and two together.

"From the time on the tombstone, it looks like it wasn't long before your father passed away." Aqua told him softly looking at him sympathetically.

Sora was looking a bit sad and said "Mum says he will never truly be gone as long as we keep him in our hearts. My sister Sofia was born a week ago and she will never get to meet dad..."

Aqua gave a sigh knowing it was not an easy time for him to go through. "That will always be true, loss will never be easy but don't let it consume you too much Sora." Aqua told Sora and smiled.

Aqua said goodbye to Sora as she left in a portal and Sora went inside the hut. His mother Miranda had been watching ever since she spotted Aqua approaching Sora and Riku. She was scared to see a stranger approach them but she was amazed by the speeches she had given him.

She thought about inviting her over but she had disappeared. Sora said hello to his mum and smiled at baby Sofia in her crib.

Miranda thought about how with the savings she and Birk had saved up, they would be moving to a village called Dunwiddie in Enchancia which was not far from where the Royal family lived in their palace. She had bought a place to open up a shoe shop. She also wanted to make sure Sora would get to spend time with his friends on Destiny Islands, times where he would stay with an old friend of Birk who they made Sora's godmother.

Present Day

Sora thought about when it all started on Destiny Island, he was best friends with Riku and Kairi who thought about building a raft together to sail the seas. Riku was always a bit jealous of Sora getting to live and see life on the Islands when he was staying with his mother in Dunwiddie. It was during this time in one of the visits where he had first encountered the Heartless and went on his first adventure.

Now he was a wielder of the Keyblade learning with Riku at Disney Castle, but he could not help but miss his mother and younger sister Sofia since it was before his first adventure when he last saw them.

He hadn't seen his mother and sister in quite a long while, they usually shared letters when they could since due to how far away from the lsland was despite still technically being part of Enchancia. It was because of this distance they couldn't come to the Island when they wanted and it took some time for him to reach there. But he got presents for his 15th and he sent those letters and presents for the special occasions as well.

He decided he wanted to make a decision and he knew what that decision was.

He sighed as he decided to enter a hall in the Disney Castle and greeted King Mickey who was already giving lessons to Riku. There was also Yen Sid, Kairi and the three fairies Flora, Fauna and Mayweather. "Your highness, I am sorry for interrupting but I don't suppose I could ask a favour?" Sora asked with a bow and King Mickey motioned for him to continue.

Sora asked "well you see, I know how important it is to learn how to use my Keyblade but I was wondering if I could have some time off?" There was a glare from Yen Sid but Sora coughed looking a bit scared but nonetheless continued "You see it has been a long time since I last saw my Mum and my sister so..."

"Speak no more Sora, take as much time as you need and I will call if there is an emergency. I can have Donald prepare a Gummi Ship to take you back to Destiny Islands." King Mickey told him with a smile stepping of his throne.

"Thanks your majesty and that's great but they don't live on the Island, i was staying there with my godmother." Sora explained and King Mickey apologised for the misunderstanding.

"They live in a village called Dunwiddie and Sora told me they run a shoe shop." Kairi explained and there were eyes widening from the three fairies.

"Pardon us for interrupting but can we ask the name of your sister and if you know your mother's name?" Flora asked to the confusion of the others.

"Well my sister is called Sofia and I think my mum is named Miranda, why do you ask?" Sora explained to further widening of their eyes. They then huddled together.

"I didn't know Princess Sofia had an older brother and Queen Miranda never mentioned having an older son..." muttered Fauna.

"Should we tell him?" asked Flora unsure what to do.

"Let's let it be a surprise for him." Merryweather suggested and they agreed. They just said that they were just curious.

After Sora left Yen Sid faced the three fairies and told them "I can tell you are keeping a secret from him, he might not be happy about it when he finds out you kept something he should have known from him beforehand." The three fairies smiled and asked it would be better for him to have it be a surprise.

The Next Day

Riku and Kairi were there to say goodbye when Sora left in the Gummi Ship with Donald. They arrived at the Dunwiddie Village and Sora exited with his backpack looking excited as he recognised the buildings around him. He said goodbye to Donald as the Ship left and Sora entered the entrance of the Village.

Some of the villagers heard noises and were spotted Sora coming through the entrance. Some of them recognised Sora and waved to him and he waved back. He whistled as he ran excited to his mother's shoe shop.

He paused when he saw a sign on the door saying it was closed down. Feeling a bit worried a knocked on the door, after a couple of minutes waiting he tried knocking again several times but no sound.

"Mum, are you in there?" Sora shouted as he looked through the window and saw nothing in the inside of them, as if no one had been there in years. He felt a bit guilty wondering if his mum had to close the shop due to lack of business then he should have been there to help.

He had no time to think of this as he heard a voice say "Sora, is that you? My have you grown." He turned around and saw smiling at him was a woman he recognised as Mrs Hanshaw the mother of one of Sofia's friends Ruby as well as the scout master of Sofia's Buttercup Scout Troop.

"Nice to meet you again too Mrs Hanshaw, do you know where mum or Sofia are?" Sora asked and was confused when Mrs Hanshaw giggled.

"I am guessing you didn't get the news. All I am going to say is that you can find them at the Royal Palace." Mrs Hanshaw told him as she said goodbye to him.

Sora calmed down a bit, so his mum must have gotten a job at the palace then. He then groaned as he realised it would take quite a long time to trek up there. "Well better get a heard start then..." Sora muttered walking to the road that would take him out the village.

After only ten minutes of walking up the road he was already getting a bit tired. He was telling himself he should be able to handle this due to having gone through a lot since he first got the Keyblade.

Fortunately he came across a travelling carriage who offered him to take him to the palace when he explained he was visiting his mother who may have taken a job there. The carriage ride made things a lot easier and after some rest they made it to the palace.

He thanked the driver and made his way up the steps to the palace. He didn't know the Queen was looking down from the balcony and gasped when she recognised Sora going up the steps. She had then rushed down the stairs to greet him at the door.

Before Sora could knock the door opened and Sora gasped when he saw his mum Miranda at the door wearing a royal gown and a tiara on her head. No time to think of that as Miranda enveloped him into a big hug. "It's been too long Sora." Miranda told him with tears in her eyes as she let go and motioned him to go inside.

"It has been mum; I have a lot to tell you." Sora told her and she smiled saying there was a lot she would have to tell him as well. He was about to ask what was with her dress when he saw a man with a crown on his head accompanied by a grey haired servant with glasses.

"King Roland, your highness." Sora said kneeling before him, he may not have spent a lot of time in Dunwiddie but he knew the image of King Roland II. Miranda got Sora up telling him he didn't have to do that to him.

"Miranda, can I ask who this young man is?" King Roland asked and Miranda smiled at him and the servant.

"Roland honey, Sofia and I should have told you about him long ago. He was staying with family friends before but this is Sora my firstborn." Miranda introduced to the shock and surprise of King Roland and the servant.

Sora was a bit confused by how his mother addressed the King but then he caught on the match between that and the gown and tiara his mum wore. "Yes Sora, sorry you had to learn like this but King Roland is your stepdad." Miranda told him and Sora sighed.

"Baileywick, can you prepare some refreshments while we have some catching up to do." asked Miranda and the servant nodded as he took Sora's suitcase from him.

"Let me handle this for you Prince Sora." Baileywick told him to Sora who began protesting, not really processing that apparently in the time since he last been home his mother had married the King.

"What, I am not a prince..." Sora complained but Miranda told him to just rest as she imagined that it must have been a long journey for him.

"I will show you to the dining hall Sora and I want to welcome you to the family. We may have a lot to discuss." King Roland told Sora with a smile and Sora sighed.

This would be more complicated than he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora had his hand to his chin with his elbow on the table still processing what he had just learned, wishing that he could have been warned about this. He was now seated a table in a hall facing Miranda and King Roland who were seated together. "I am so sorry you had to learn about this like that Sora, I hoped that sometime I could visit you so that I could break it to you gently. All the same, I am so happy to have you here." Miranda told him gently and Sora gave her a smile as he straightened up.

"I am happy to see you too Mum, where's Sofia?" Sora asked looking around and now thinking of being reunited with his little sister.

"Sofia is at school right now, she now attends Royal Prep." Miranda explained and Sora thought that made sense as he remembered that Royal Prep was the school for princes and princesses of various kingdoms. "She will be there with Amber and James, I am sure they will be happy to meet their stepbrother. They have really bonded well with Sofia." Miranda told him and Sora felt down.

He realised that Sofia must had to go through being a princess without him to help her so she would be having all her sibling bonding with the King's twin children instead of him. "Sora I know that look, I assure you that Sofia will be glad to have you back as she admits to me from time to time that she wishes you would come home soon." Miranda told him and King Roland looked alarmed that Sofia may have been having problems that she couldn't come to him for. Well he didn't exactly tell her about his relatives like his sister Tilly until she came over so she would not have had a chance to tell her about her big brother.

"King Roland, your highness." Sora asked addressing the King and his attention went to the fifteen year old boy and King Roland could not help but notice the same hair colour that Miranda and Sofia had. "Well, would you mind me calling you dad? I remember our one but I thought it would be easier to accept this if I start calling you dad." Sora asked looking a little bit hesitantly and Roland and Miranda gave him a small smile.

"Your part of the family now Sora and I am your dad now just like I am Sofia's. If you feel uncomfortable calling me at dad first then please just call me Roland. It's perfectly fine to remember your first dad as I still remember my first wife but your family now Sora." Roland told him and Sora was amazed at how easy it is getting Roland to accept him. "Well how have you been Sora?" Roland asked and Sora wondered how he was going to explain his life now.

"Well, it's been complicated since I have been travelling a bit... Can we wait until Sofia comes home as I want to explain it all when everyone is here?" Sora asked and Roland shared a look with Miranda who shrugged uncertain what it was.

Baileywick entered the hall with refreshments for them, "I have put your luggage into a spare bedroom for you and I can have a royal attire set out for you Prince Sora. Dear me there is so much to do..." said Baileywick but Sora spoke up before he left.

"No need to refer to me as Prince, Mr Baileywick and I like my own clothes just fine." Sora told him looking a bit annoyed. Baileywick looked like he wanted to argue but Miranda told him to let it be to give Sora some time to adjust. Baileywick bowed before exiting.

"I must warn you Sora, people will have some expectations for you once they know you're a part of our family." Roland told him giving a look at Sora's attire with the belts and the short sleeved jacket.

"You and Baileywick will be in for a hard time, Sora can be quite stubborn. Whenever he lost races or wooden sword fights with his friend Riku, Sora kept wanting a rematch." laughed Miranda as Sora just grumbled.

"So are you into swordsmanship Sora?" asked Roland and Sora gave a nod with a smile.

"I have been getting some lessons in magic too." Sora told him thinking of when he would have to tell them about the Keyblade.

"Well Sofia has been getting magical tutorship from our royal sorcerer Cedric; you can start joining her for her lessons if you want." Roland said and then entered a silver and black haired man in a purple robe.

"Did I hear about me having to give anyone lessons?" asked the man as he spotted Sora and looked at his clothes with an odd expression.

"Are you Cedric?" Sora asked getting up from his seat and walking up to the man and he nodded. Before he could ask Sora then shook his hand. "hi I'm Sora, I'm Miranda's son and Sofia's big brother." Sora said introducing himself.

"Oh there is another you here now? Great, as if three wasn't bad enough..." Cedric grumbled as he then left and Sora looked concerned.

"Don't mind Cedric as he gets a bit grumpy, I am sure James and Amber will be keen to meet you..." Roland said before thinking of something. "Say Sora, if you want you when the carriage is sent out to collect Sofia, James and Amber from school you can come too." Roland offered and Sora nodded with glee.

Once they were done with their refreshments Baileywick came and said he could show Sora to his room. Sora went with him to a bedroom that was definitely pretty big and his luggage was on the bed. Baileywick said to call if he needed anything as he left.

Sora then began putting his clothes away in the closet and the books and pictures he brought with him into a facing desk that was in the room. He brought out one of the books that he brought with him and lied down on the bed so he could start reading it. The book called Frankenstein was about a man who stitched together a monster out of body parts that he brought to life.

Soon after a few hours of reading Baileywick entered and told him that it was time to pick up Sofia and the royal twins. He excited rushed to the carriage which was pulled by flying horses. He joined Baileywick on it and it carried off to Royal Prep.

*PB*

The school day at Royal Prep was over and Sofia, James and Amber were talking with Vivian. The Enchancian royal family was hosting a gala where various royals from various kingdoms were attending. They were surprised to see Baileywick standing at the steps. "We had a visitor at the castle who decided to come help pick you up." Baileywick explained and he stepped out of the way to show Sora waving at them with a smile.

The students there were going to ask who he was but Sofia's eyes widened with delight. Sora then took Sofia into his arms lifting her up and ruffled her head. After placing her down there were various students who were wondering who this weirdly dressed boy was and how did he seem to know Sofia.

"Hi everyone, I'm Sora and I'm Sofia's big brother." Sora said introducing himself to great surprise from James and Amber. He looked down at them and said "so I guess I'm your big brother too now."

"Sora, it's been too long. I have so many friends that I want you to meet." Sofia told him cheerfully and he smiled down at her. The three fairies that ran the school smiled from their window and when he spotted them from his window Sora gasped.

"Is that... did they know all along?" Sora thought thinking he would deal with that later.


	3. Chapter 3

As some of the students gathered around, Sora just waved at them while James and Amber were still processing this. “You never told us you had an older brother Sofia.” Vivian said causing James and Amber to look at her questioningly.

“Sorry, he had been gone for so long and thinking about him kind of made me too sad so.... sorry.....” Sofia responded apologetically. Sora gave a sigh in response.

“Sorry about that, I really should have come over sooner but nice to meet you all.” Sora told them as they went over to the carriage. “I really hope you can tell me about yourself James and Amber, since we are going to be step siblings.” Sora told them as Amber managed to give a smile.

“Please just siblings, I stop considering the ‘step’ part with Sofia a long time ago...” Amber told him with a smile causing Sofia and James to smile in return. Sora gave a nod with a grin on his own. “So where have you been all this time Sora?” Amber asked as the carriage took off.

“Well, I have been travelling myself but mostly I had been living with our godmother on Destiny Islands.” Sora explained causing their eyes to widen.

“So, you got your clothes from that island place? Hope the castle can give you attire more for a prince....” Amber muttered causing Sora to get annoyed. He then crossed his arms with a glare.

“Please Amber, but as I said to the butler I like my clothes just fine.” Sora ranted causing Sofia and James to chuckle and Amber had to give a giggle as well.

James then spoke up asking “so if Sora is going to be our brother and if he’s older, does that mean he will be the next king?” Sofia and Amber’s eyes widened up at this but Baileywick spoke up.

“It’s usually through the bloodline but I think King Roland has said that he thinks Sofia could make a good queen.” Baileywick commented and Sora shrugged.

“Well I once thought of being the king of this Pride Lands I had visited.........” Sora stated before they saw a figure flying right past them. “Are we under attack or something? Is Enchancia being invaded by flying cats?” Sora asked seeing what appeared to be a teenage girl in a dress riding on a yellow and blue winged jaguar.

Then the three younger children pointed and looked excited as they waved at the girl on the flying jaguar. She waved back as she passed the carriage again. “That’s Princess Elena of Avalor, we helped free her from a prison and reclaim her home of Avalor from a witch called Shuriki when we visited Avalor. She sent us a message last week that she was coming over for a visit” Sofia explained to Sora who seemed interested.

“Sorry but how could you have done that? I don’t think you could fight an evil witch very well, no offense....” Sora commented feeling like he could tell if they had Keyblades of their own.

“Sofia has some secret job where she goes on adventures to give stories a happy ending with her magic amulet.....” Amber whispered to Sora causing Sofia to look exasperated, she then whispered to Amber about keeping secrets to James’ confusion and Sora’s amusement.

“Well I know something about that going on adventures which makes me new friends.” Sora told them and suddenly they became interested but Sora just said he would explain more when they get back to the castle.

*PB*

Princess Elena grinned as she was flying her Joaquin Skylar, her sister Isabelle and their grandparents were on the ship heading to Enchancia but she decided to fly by Joaquin. She couldn’t wait to see her friend Sofia again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and long way. I wanted to focus on my KH Regenesis story on my fanfiction account. Plus excited for KH III next year, might write some more oneshots of Sora and Jasmine or Ariel or other princesses I have yet to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the carriage had come back to the castle and Sofia excitedly pulled Sora out of it. Sora then began complaining as Sofia was dragging him by arm to the castle with Amber and James not that far behind. “Can you please go a little slower Sofia, earlier it kind of took some energy out of me trying to get up to the castle before I had to hitch a ride....” Sora complained as Sofia giggled.

Soon they reached where Roland and Miranda were waiting for them, “Guess you have seen the guest who decided to come and visit Sofia.” Miranda commented with a smile glad to see your two biological children back together again.

“I hope you two will help Sora feel welcome at the castle as your new brother.” Roland told Amber and James as they came up. They saw a magic portal and then Fauna appeared.

“Excuse me King Roland, Queen Miranda, can I please see your son Sora for a second. I have something to tell him from my sisters.” Fauna asked and they gave a quick nod. Sofia, James and Amber were curious but let them leave it to it. Sora looked annoyed as he walked up to Fauna.

It was right then that the carriage of the visitors from Avalor came along with Elena on Skylar.

Once they were at a spot not to be eavesdropped, Fauna then told him “my sisters are busy at Royal Prep but I managed to come here and answer some questions for you. Let me say that..... It’s nice to finally meet you Sora after hearing about you from Merlin!”

This confused Sora and once he found his voice he asked “what do you mean, we have met before! You and the other fairies just saw me before I came to this world!”

“You have met A Merryweather, A Flora and A Fauna from a different world. You have not met us, Merlin’s counterpart from another world and our counterparts that you have met come over here. We have told them about your sister Sofia and they have told us about the Keyblade wielders, especially you.” Fauna told him and Sora was open mouthed.

“What? SO are you Nobodies or something, because I have a hard time keeping track of the other Xehanorts out there....” Sora muttered causing Fauna to laugh.

“Nothing like that Sora, you see there are multiple countless worlds out there. Most are different some are actually duplicates of other worlds with differences and some are combinations of others. There is a version of Pride Rock with different sounding citizens though Simba’s father sounds the same. A world where Gepetto became evil. A version of the Beast’s world where he was cursed by Belle’s mother and a world where Aladdin had failed to get the Genie’s Lamp from Jafar. There are multiple princesses such as Jasmine, Ariel and Cinderella.........” Fauna told him but then Sora interrupted.

“Hang on, if there are multiple versions of them then why did Maleficent and her forces not go after them instead of jsut relying on the other counterparts?” Sora questioned once the thought came to his mind.

“Good point, you see the 7 fragments of the light came to be born into those 7 versions of them. Others exist but without the Light fragment.” Fauna explained and Sora gave a slight nod. This was slowly starting to make more sense.

“So there could be multiple Maleficents out there and more Xehanorts than there already are?” Sora muttered frightened at the thought.

“There could be but I learned of one world where she became quite nice, especially after getting her wings back.” Fauna told him causing him to be alarmed at that. She then waved goodbye to him and disappeared.

Sofia then came and dragged him to where the others were, “Sora meet Princess Elena of Avalor.” Sofia introduce him to the smiling princess in front of them holding her sceptre. “Elena, this is Sora my older brother. He was away before I moved to the castle but he came back today.” Sofia explained to Elena introducing Sora to him.

Sora smiled as Elena returned it and let out her hand for Sora to shake. “Pleasure to meet you Sora, Sofia is a dear friend of mine so nice to meet other family of hers.” Elena told him but then the sceptre started glowing and then there was a glow at Sora’s heart.

They glow faded and everyone stared in shock and confusion as to what happened. Then Baileywick asked them to follow him inside so they decided to forget about it for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah done this chapter to explain discrepancies in trying to match the lore of Sofia the First and Kingdom Hearts. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story where Sofia had an elder sister who was away and had a rivalry with Cedric. Plus another one where Sora and Sofia were siblings and there were games consoles involved. I couldn't find it again when I tried to search for it but if you know what it is then please tell me. I was thinking of a Sora X Elena pairing. Please tell me what you think in the reviews or comments as I plan to put this on both Fanfiction and A03. Also I have read stories where Sora was the son of Cloud and Aerith so that was a little inspiration for this.


End file.
